1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to coin dispensing technology and more particularly, to a coin hopper having an improved coin pushing design, which comprises a hopper body having a funnel-shaped coin box in a housing thereof, and a rotating wheel mounted in the funnel-shaped coin box and having coin-pushing blades radially and equiangularly spaced around a wheel base thereof and a coin-receiving space defined between each two adjacent coin-pushing blades, wherein when the rotating wheel is rotated, coins are ruffled to fall into the coin-receiving spaces individually, and then pushed into the coin outlet one after another by the coin-pushing blades and coin-receiving spaces for dispensing.
2. Description of the Related Art
A coin hopper is a coin counting device designed for use in a coin exchange machine, gambling machine, amusement machine or vending machine for sending out or issuing coins or token one by one. However, coins or token of different thicknesses, sizes and/or shapes may be used in different countries or different machines.
A conventional coin hopper is known using a motor to rotate a rotating disc for dispensing coins/token. The rotating wheel has a plurality of equiangularly spaced pins. A guide member and a micro switch are respectively mounted in the inner side and outer side of the coin outlet of the coin hopper. During rotation of the rotating wheel, coins/token are pushed one by one by the pins of the rotating wheel toward the coin outlet and then guided out of the coin outlet by the guide member. When one coin/token passes through the coin outlet, it will touch the micro switch, achieving count of the dispensed coin/token. Further, in order to ensure coin hopper operating stability, a coin lever is provided between the rotating wheel and the coin outlet for removing each overlapped coin from the coin being delivered to the coin outlet, avoiding coin jams.
FIG. 9 illustrates a coin hopper according to the prior art design. As illustrated, the coin hopper A comprises a base panel A1, a rotating wheel A2 rotatably mounted at the base panel A1, a coin outlet A10 disposed adjacent to the periphery of the rotating wheel A2, a control plate A3 spaced below the coin outlet A10 and facing toward the rotating wheel A2, a coin ejector A4 comprising a spring-loaded lever A41 and disposed at a top side of the coin outlet A10, a plurality of pressure plates A21 arranged on the rotating wheel A2 and equiangularly spaced around the center thereof, a rib A211 located at each pressure plate A21, and spring members A22 respectively arranged to support the respective pressure plates A21. The control plate A3 comprises a downwardly sloping guide rail A31. When the rotating wheel A2 is rotated counter-clockwise, the rib A211 of each pressure plate A21 pushed one respective coin toward the control plate A3, causing the coin to be abutted against the guide rail A31 of the control plate A3, and thus, the coin is pushed upwardly along the guide rail A31 toward the coin outlet A10. When the rid A211 of one pressure plate A21 is abutted against the guide rail A31, the rib A211 is forced by the guide rail A31 to compress the respective spring member A22, and thus, this rib A211 can be moved downwardly over the control plate A3. At this time, the spring-loaded lever A41 of the coin ejector A4 is returned to eject the coin out of the coin hopper A through the coin outlet A10.
However, when the rotating wheel A2 is rotated at a high speed, the rib A211 at each pressure plate A21 will be forced to hit the control plate A3 heavily, and thus, the pressure plate A21 and the control plate A3 can wear quickly with use. Further, because the spring members A22 are frequently compressed and then released by the respective pressure plates A21, the problem of stress concentration or elastic fatigue can occur easily, causing failure of the retracting function of the ribs A211 of the pressure plate A21 and affecting the coin dispensing operation. Further, the control plate A3 is normally made from a plastic material to minimize the impact and noises produced upon hitting of coins against the control plate A3. However, the control plate A3 can wear out quickly when frequently rubbed by coins. When the control plate A3 starts to wear, coins can be not smoothly moved along the guide rail A31 of the control plate A3 to the coin outlet A10. Replacing the control plate A3 requires much time and labor, increasing the cost.
FIG. 10 illustrates a coin dispenser according to the prior art. As illustrated, the coin dispenser is substantially similar to the aforesaid prior art coin hopper with the difference that the rotating wheel A2 of the coin dispenser has radial rows of abutment blocks A23 arranged on the front wall thereof to constitute radial series of teeth; the control plate A3 has a plurality of grooves A32 concentrically located at an inner side thereof corresponding to the abutment blocks A23. During rotation of the rotating wheel A2, each radial row of abutment blocks A23 is forced to move one respective coin toward the control plate A3, causing the coin to abut against the guide rail A31 of the control plate A3 and then to be moved along the guide rail A31 upwardly toward the coin outlet A10. Further, during rotation of the rotating wheel A2, the abutment blocks A23 are moved through the respective grooves A32 of the control plate A3 without interference, and thus, the rotating wheel A2 can be continuously and smoothly rotated, preventing the ribs A211 of the pressure plate A21 from hitting the control plate A3 to cause structural damage. However, because this design of coin dispenser uses the control plate A3 to work with the rotating wheel A2 for controlling the coin moving direction. Friction between the control plate A3 and coins can still cause the control plate A3 to wear out, affecting the coin dispensing operation and leading to a control plate replacement problem. Improvement in this regard is necessary.